


Princely Love

by DespairAsSweetAsCitrus



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Afterglow, Crushes, F/F, Lesbians Everywhere, Love Confessions, POV Multiple, Rarepair, Useless Lesbians, bandori, bang dream, hello happy world - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 03:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15064265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DespairAsSweetAsCitrus/pseuds/DespairAsSweetAsCitrus
Summary: Tomoe had only ever seen Kaoru-san throughout her school, she was usually surrounded by groups of girls asking question after question and Kaoru was far too preoccupied answering those questions with her ever enticing princely manner to ever notice her.There is hardly anything of these two so I decided to take matters into my own hands :)'shikata ga nai' is a popular Japanese saying which basically means 'It cant be helped.'





	1. Chapter 1

Tomoe had only ever seen Kaoru-san throughout her school, she was usually surrounded by groups of girls asking question after question and Kaoru was far too preoccupied answering those questions with her ever enticing princely manner to ever notice her. She would be lying if she were to say she didn't find her attractive, of course she did I mean who doesn't? She was tall, lean, always polished and had the most irresistible smile you could ever ask for but there was little point of daydreaming in class about her and what could be but never would be. 

“UDAGAWA!” The teacher hit her ruler smack down on her table jolting her with just short of a heart attack ripping her sight from out of the window to straight ahead not daring to breath in case anything else were to happen. From the corner of her eye she could see Ran looking over at her with a concerned look on her face and when she stretched herself to look out of the window and saw Kaoru wandering around the courtyard reciting lines she suddenly understood.

“Would you care to tell the class what was so interesting outside rather than the essential lesson that will aid you on your midterms?” They both heard the class start to giggle and Tomoe sat straight up and waited for the class to quieten down, she was always such a well behaved student and since she fell in love with-  **_NO!_ ** _ She is not in love with her! _ Since she started to  _ admire _ Kaoru- San she had found her studying was failing, her grades were slowly but surely slipping and her mind was totally preoccupied with nothing but stupid thoughts of love and fantasies. Matching their star signs and seeing what works and what doesn’t and making doodles in her notebook, she felt like a child. Luckily for her the rest of ‘Afterglow’ had not seemed to have noticed her sudden distraction and the teacher had let it go in exchange for scolding the class for being immature for laughing at such a situation. For the rest of the day Tomoe had kept her head down, in the classroom, in the corridors and at lunch which when asked she just played it off as being tired. Once school had finished she was walking home with the band making there way to the rehearsal space when Ran had decided to set a shock announcement on all of them.

“So were rehearsing with Hello, Happy world! today, they wanted to collaborate with us and see if they can fuse our sounds so I agreed, is that okay?” Ran knew good and well that no matter what was said it was happening but she wanted to seem like the team player whilst shooting occasional side glances at Tomoe who had turned the brightest shade of red that was humanly possible. Most of the band had jumped excitedly looking forward to the experience but one voice cut through it all.

“Why didn't you tell us earlier?” Tomoe’s voice was low and shaky, her eyes were out of sight and her hands were clenched into fists, her nails digging deep into her palm but she didn't care about the pain right now.

“Because it's a good opportunity for us and it means we can expand our music.” Ran replied matter-of -factly. 

“Why what’s wrong with it?” Moca curiously asked, suddenly becoming aware of her friends tone. Her head shot up, eyes wide with panic and a look of worry upon her face, balancing on the verge of tears and mania. They all stood still, watching shocked as Tomoe started to rant a bit too loud for public comfort, far too defensive sounding for the simple question.

“Why would anything be wrong? Have I said anything? I've just been tired and I got screamed at by the teacher earlier so what is wrong with me? Well that! Let's just get this done so I can go home and start my day tomorrow!” By the end of her screaming nobody dared move from their spot afraid that she might start again but that concern soon went out of the window when she leaned against the wall, suddenly feeling light headed and her vision went blurry before turning black, the last thing she remembers is hearing Himari screaming her name as she fell to the floor. When she woke up she was being carried, a strong pair of hands cradling her around her back and letting her head rest on the other, black silky fabric was all she saw as her eyes adjusted to the light, when she became half conscience again she moved her head slightly and saw a tuft of purple hair cascading down her shoulders and in front of her face.  _ NO! NO NO NO! THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING!  _ When she actually dared to look up she saw exactly who she feared it would be the most, the sunlight framing her face like a goddess on Earth. There was a conversation going on in the background and from what she could tell, the groups were far behind them but still within earshot, when she turned her head to look over Kaoru’s shoulder, she saw Ran look up at her and winked, Tomoe made a mental note to ask about what happened later and to beat Ran up but right now she was pulled back into her dream nightmare when that  _ deep and sensual  _ voice cut through her thoughts and brought her back around.

“Don’t worry about them, just worry about you and me. You're comfortable aren't you?” To Tomoe it seemed like Kaoru was pulling out every stop to charm her but it was more possible that she was just being her usual self. She barely held in a squeak of embarrassment and hid her face back into her suit vest before quietly as possible confirming she was comfortable. This for some reason provoked a laugh form Kaoru that vibrated in her chest and in turn, against her. She was on cloud nine, listening to her heartbeat which she noticed that when she moved it in her arms, Kaoru’s heartbeat would speed up a little her mind raced with questions but she shook it off putting it down to her own active imagination. Kaoru thanked whatever was above that Tomoe hadn't noticed how flustered she had become and thanked the sun for disguising it. They reached the studio far too quickly for their liking and when Tomoe was put down, she felt a sense of loss in her chest which stung a little however that was quickly distracted from when those ruby red eyes met he own ocean blue eyes and Kaoru towered over her, not by much but by enough to feel watched. She saw her hand start to raise to caress her face and Kaoru was just about to say something, her breath drawn into her lungs when they heard Kokoro ‘s voice ring through their ears.

“TOMOE-CHAN, YOU'RE OKAY?” Asked out of concern unknowing to what she had just disturbed,  _ God her voice was loud!  _ Minus the small headache she currently had pounding in her head she was fine, she gave a small smile and a nod towards her which was satisfactory enough and Kaoru simply smiled at her, granted she looked a little pissed but  _ ‘shikata ga nai.’  _ The rehearsals had gone as well as usual, no major chaos or mishaps except when Misaki and Moca started an argument on who was the best at eating the most, an argument that was quickly resolved with shoving a chocolate cornet in each of their mouths. Both bands now had to perform in front of each other to get a feel for what each other did so after much debate (two seconds thanks to Ran) Afterglow was up first, Tomoe made her way up to the only thing that has ever provided her comfort no matter the situation and when she picked up her sticks and sat in the seat, she felt all her troubles dissipate when the music started blaring out of the speakers, feeling the beats coursing through her veins as she started the band off and carried on strong. 

It was obvious to Kaoru that when Tomoe was playing the drums she was in her area, like the whole world didn't matter for that one moment and the only thing that meant anything was the music she was playing and the smiles she was putting on peoples faces. She was sure that everyone in this room could relate to them but that wasn't what was important right now, Kaoru’s vision focused in on Tomoe’s face, the sweat dripping down her, the little lip bite that she does in concentration and the shine in her eyes. For months Kaoru’s gaze had fallen to Tomoe, she had tried to avoid being seen but to some of her kittens it was clear, most of the questions that they asked weren't the usual  _ ‘how does my dress look?’  _ or  _ ‘when's the next play?’  _ and were now _ ‘who has your heart?’ _ or the worst one she has been asked _ ‘who are you dating Kaoru? I’d like to talk to them’  _ needless to say that she has swiftly answered and avoided that girl ever since. Before she realised it the band had finished and they were up, she clapped and Tomoe noticed that Kaoru was being a little more enthusiastic than the others which made her heart flutter a little and Kaoru hoped that she could perform the same magnetizing performance that they just had and sure enough they did, Kaoru would occasionally steal glances up at Tomoe who would look right back, entranced by how well she played her guitar though the other members of hello happy had noticed that there wasn’t that usual flare coming from her causing them to exchange worried glances at each other, she had never been like this so why now of all the times? Kanon decided to concentrate on the line of direction that kept stealing her band mates concentration and sure enough just like she had speculated earlier when Tomoe had passed out, it was Tomoe who was stealing her concentration. She smiled to herself knowingly  _ it’s about time she stood up and told her! Maybe now if she does she will actually be able to concentrate!  _ She brought the gig to a sudden halt, screaming loud into the microphone ( _ maybe she had picked up some of Afterglows tricks!)  _ and announcing for Kaoru and Tomoe to go into the next room and talk, a wave of relieved sighs and “thank yous” were heard from almost everyone shocking both of the girls. They were all but pushed out of the room into the corridor and Tomoe stood frozen, _ ‘I have just been exposed by everyone about my feelings for Kaoru and now I’m alone with her! What if she doesn’t like me back? Oh quick got to think of a story that covers my-‘  _ Tomoe’s thought process was distracted by Kaoru unlocking the door and letting her enter first, a smile upon her face but quite honestly she looked just as scared as Tomoe did. ‘ _ There is no way she…? No come on brain shut it! It could never happen!’  _ The room was dark and had a cold air about it, maybe it was because it had never been used but when they both stood inside and the door shut, they both felt the air get a lot tighter and no matter how cold the was, it could do nothing to cool them both down right now.

Tomoe found a seat behind the drums and dragged it out to the centre, hoping that she might find some comfort in the fact it was a drummers seat whilst Kaoru perched herself on the couch that was in the studio usually reserved for guests. The two girls sat and sat, neither of them saying a word to each other as they held a silent battle as to who should go first. As the fates would have it, it was Kaoru’s time to start, ‘ _ how fleeting!’  _ she moved around awkwardly in her seat before standing tall and proud and looking down upon Tomoe who started straight up at her, her posture slipped and she fell back down in her seat, it was pointless trying to be someone you aren’t with the person you want to be yourself around most. She inhaled deeply and tried again, she had to do this, this was her skill and she had to do it now or never, she slid off the couch and onto one knee, her prince persona was in full play now and she grabbed Tomoe’s hand, peppering kisses up her arms, she was secretly using this as a confidence builder watching how she reacted to this, her face was flustered but she looked stilled maybe out of shock or maybe out of charm. 

“My, I never thought I would fall for another prince, but I suppose some kittens can be lions... A fellow beast in the wild such as myself, the animal magnetism, it’s so fleeting and yet I shall hold onto this for as long as I can.” Kaoru felt light, her chest felt like a weight had been lifted from her after months and months of trying to hold down these feelings she had finally let them free and she couldn’t feel better! When she noticed that Tomoe wasn’t saying anything she looked up expecting tears to be streaming down her face in joy but instead she saw silence, her lips quivering a bit and she felt her face drop, hoping she hadn’t done something to hurt or upset her, her confession had been from the heart and she had hoped that it was enough to win round the heart of Lady Udagawa. She was about to say something when she heard a laugh ring out through the room filling the space with happiness and that wondrous sound, granted she had no idea why she was laughing but she had made her happy and that’s what mattered even if she did feel a little rejected. Tomoe got off of the seat and met Kaoru at her level, on her knees she held her face in her hands and smiled, it covered her face and was so bright, Kaoru remembers wishing she could spend the rest of her days seeing that smile, her thoughts were soon interrupted. 

“Kaoru yo-you just, I just, fucking hell.” And within a second of her saying those words or her attempts at words, her lips were upon hers, she was shocked still a minute but soon melted into her arms and let herself get carried away in her soft lips, this was 1000% better than she had ever imagined and a smile couldn’t help but crack upon her lips breaking the kiss apart to catch their breaths. They were head to head tangled in each other’s arms and small pants were hitting each other’s faces, all their senses alive but in the best place possible, Kaoru was about to go in for another kiss when Tomoe stood up and screamed “OH MY GOD” hiding her face in her hands noticing three complete strangers stood at the door trying to get into the room that they had clearly booked. Kaoru also stood up and went towards the door, apologising profusely at them and trying to work her way through the situation without dying of embarrassment. She grabbed Tomoe’s hand and brought her out of the room and into the corridor, wrapping her in her arms for a tight hug before they enter the room, questions were going to be asked and they had to be ready for it, Kaoru leaned into her ear and whispered to her. 

“When we go in, just be honest as we can carry on later.” She pulled back and winked at Tomoe who turned a shade of tomato red before nodding and planting a quick peck on her cheek. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a swap of perspectives on the event, from Kaoru's side!

“TOMOE!” That was the last thing that Tomoe heard as she fainted and fell to the ground, her head only just narrowly missed hitting the concrete floor, the result would have been much worse if Himari hasn’t have caught her just in time but thankfully the years of practise in martial arts gave her faster reflexes than everyone else. Himari looked up with panic stricken across her face, she had no idea what to do and neither did the other members. Moca has taken her hoodie off and had folded it to make a pillow for her head so she could stay as safe as she could, Tsugumi was on the phone with the emergency services trying to get advice on what to do in this situation and Ran was stood making sure she was breathing and in no pain or discomfort, the small group of girls felt lost, it gave them a shocking insight into what it would be like without Tomoe and how much they really needed her to keep them together. _‘Funny what makes you realise the important things in life’_  thought Ran who was sat stroking Tomoe’s hair, she had noticed that her breathing had become laboured and even though Ran’s face was unmoving her insides were screaming, panicking and running wild so all she could think to do was this. She had done this as a little kid when Tomoe would over work herself much like she had been doing recently and she knew without fail that it would always work and just like she thought, it had! The group of girls had caused quite the commotion shouting or shifting people along but what they hadn’t been expecting and what they thanked God for was the group of girls known as ‘Hello, Happy World!’ Making their way up the hill towards the studio, just once Ran had scolded herself for making the band arrive early but as she heard a loud shared gasp not far from them and footsteps suddenly speeding up, she knew they would be okay and she had a plan.

For the members of Hello, Happy World! The day at Haneoka and Hanasakigawa Girls High School has been the same as always, they each got on with their individual lives, studying and working through their school lives, even though they attended different schools, Kaoru couldn’t help but feel peace at this fact, as much as she loves the band she finds great importance in individual time and right now when she was outside practising her lines for the up and coming play she couldn’t have felt more at peace, the wind blowing in her hair, the sun beating down on her like a singular stage light shining down on her and the open space to be as free in movement as she wants.

“But woo her, gentle Paris. Get her heart; My will to her consent is but a part” Kaoru resisted her lines perfectly with ease and nothing was to distract her except a loud thwacking sound in the distance which caught her attention faster than most, she wasn’t a stranger to that noise and was well aware that when a ruler hit the table somebody was in trouble, she tried to locate the sound and with only a minutes searching she heard a teacher shouting towards the red haired girl that had encaptured her heart long ago, she who was the motive behind her romantic endeavours of the theatrical world and she who one day she will confess her feelings towards. She watched with great worry, Tomoe wasn’t one to usually get into trouble, in fact she had a reputation for being one of the most well behaved girls in the school so what on Earth was happening? A group of girls suddenly had ambushed Kaoru and started asking questions to her, flustered and still in a state of passionate affections she mumbled her way through them dragging her attention away from the commotion up in the classroom, had she have stayed watching a few seconds longer and she would have seen the girl with the bobbed black hair look down through the window and scowl, not in a way of displeasure but rather just annoyance that Tomoe had once again been caught staring at her. Kaoru has never particularly gotten on with Ran, they had little in common and they found each other’s attitudes infuriating, the only thing binding them was Tomoe and the need to care for her the most, they had been childhood friends and if she were to make any sort of romantic gesture towards Tomoe she would have to go through Ran, much like bringing your partner home to your parents. The thought terrified her. After school Kaoru and met up with the rest of her friends and headed to the studio, they were all excited as they had never worked with someone before and this was good development for them. The girls chatted idly, sharing their school tales and what had amass during the day, Kaoru decided to leave out the incident with Tomoe as she felt it would seem inappropriate but fate seemed to have a different thought because as they walked up the hill a few blocks from CiRCLE all of them saw tips of girls heads bobbing around in panic, they all instantly recognised them as ‘afterglow’ and the pace was soon sped up, Kaoru hadn’t even realised she was running until she reached the scene and she saw Tomoe on the ground, sweat pouring from her and chest heaving, face pale and tired. The next ten minutes were a scramble of words and figuring roles, trying to assign jobs to who, they had already called the services and Ran was already keeping an eye on Tomoe, Hagumi being the athlete had run to get some water from the closest store and the others simply waited, they hadn’t expected their day to turn around like this but it struck them all with a cord of fear. Kaoru and Ran crouched over her watching with bated breaths as everyone had waited for her to return to consciousness.

“My god if only you realised the fuss everyone was making over you” Ran spoke to Tomoe but more to herself than anything in a bid to reassure herself that it would all be okay. Kaoru smiled and huffed a laugh reaching to stroke her hair out of her face, worried that she might be overstepping the line she looked towards the Raven haired girl in a look of confirmation which was stubbornly accepted. This whole ordeal only lasted a few minutes but it seemed to last a lot longer than that, time had slowed down for everyone even in their mad dash and it was growing more worrying by the second. Ran knew that there slots in the studio would close if they’d don’t turn up soon so instead she stood up, took a deep breath and spoke in a calm manner.

“Kaoru, you’re the strong one here, can you carry her?” Her tone was unwavering, ‘ _You can thank me later Tomoe_.’ Kaoru stood up and carefully lifted Tomoe into a bridal style hold.

“Light as a feather” she said with a charming smile placed on the end.

“Good, can you carry her to the studio? She will wake up soon.” Ran has to be the leader here considering nobody else would, she felt a tinge of annoyance shoot through her. Kaoru gave a confirming nod and when everyone had returned and gathered they set off. Kaoru has tried her best to stay with the group, she really had but with her height and length of her legs (or that’s what she would tell people) she had no choice but to move out in front of the others, in all honesty what she wanted was to be alone with Tomoe and just let her be in her presence, away from the hustle and bustle of everything else and just be free together. As she was getting caught up in such fantasies she felt Tomoe start to move around, burying her face into her vest and hands moving to lay on her chest. ‘ _Oh how I have imagined laying with you like this a thousand times, your touch alone makes me want to scream to the world.’_ She felt her gasp against her chest and Kaoru wondered suddenly if she was hurting her? There was no other reason to gasp and when she felt her shuffle around and poke her head over her shoulders and stare at the girls behind, she fought with all her might to keep the balance she had. Eventually Tomoe sunk back into her arms and she smiled wide, _alone even for just one second_.

“Don’t worry about them, just worry about you and me. You're comfortable aren't you?” She asked, concern coursing through her worrying that she would be too rough for her beautiful body. She felt her hum against her chest and for some reason her body decided that it was to laugh out of its own accord, there was nothing funny or humorous but she felt she had to and so she did, she would be thankful later for it giving her a second to see that precious smile upon Tomoe’s face. When they arrived at CiRCLE Kaoru did not want to put her down, in fact she would carry her around everywhere if she could but that would be impossible so defeated she gently let her down, the height difference made her inner self smile, it was only two inches but it still meant that she would have to lean down to kiss her and that- _Wait what? No, that is an inappropriate thought for someone who isn’t your girlfriend_ **_yet_ ** _. Oh though how I would love it, oh young love so fleeting yet so intense._ She didn’t realise that she was being stared at by the fierce redhead until she felt herself needing to look into her eyes, the urge to fuse red and blue together was so intense that she couldn't hold it back any longer. The great bard had once said “From women’s eyes this doctrine I derive: They sparkles still the right promethean fire; they are the books, the arts, the academies, that show, contain and nourish all the world.” And even if that didn’t make any sense to anybody else, right now, looking into her eyes, it made total sense. She felt her hand move up, desperate to feel her delicate skin underneath her fingertips and for her to free the words that she had been longing to speak with such bated breath from her lungs, she inhaled, long and hard, this was going to take all the training she had ever received.

“TOMOE-CHAN, YOU'RE OKAY?” Kokoro has asked in concern, Kaoru shut her eyes and mentally cursed her for interrupting such a precious moment. She saw Tomoe wince at her voice and thought about offering her comfort but it was all too late and the other members had arrived all happy to see Tomoe okay and up again! The two stole a quick glance at each other and she couldn’t make out what it read, _frustration? Anger? Disappointment? Upset? Pain?_ These are all things that Kaoru had come to expect of herself when she was away from everyone else, when the prince like manner was gone and it’s was just plain Seta Kaoru, she in reality was very under confident with a few events in her life leading to such an opinion of herself although she very rarely talked about them. She had decided to think later and opened the door for everyone to enter, many “thank you’s” were given from all except Ran who shot her a cautious look _‘my god so defensive.’_ And Tomoe who let her hand slip along her side and across her stomach before smiling and following the others. This rehearsal was going to be hard and if the blush on her face said anything, it was a confirmation of that statement **.**


End file.
